A tale of Darksigns
by The Golden Bathtub
Summary: Lordran, Drangleic. and Lothric all fallen kingdoms with heroes and it's villans. But in the three lands everyone is suffering and slowly writhering in a convoluted time loop. It'll take three darksigns to seek souls and save their kingdoms lest the land swallow them whole.
1. Fadng Sun

AN: It's just a series of one-shots involving the three protaganist of the souls trilogy. Not sure if I'd be doing a lot of Ds3 because I don't have a clear grasp of it yet unfortunately. Enough rambling onto the story.

Fading Sun- Fredrick stumbles upon an injured Solaire.

They had so much in common. Both undead. Both had similar goals. Both hail from Astora. Both had similar values. Both kind hearted men. So much in common which made them obvious friends quickly and allies through out the dangerous landscape. Though they had their differences (covenant wise) for the most part they were good friends. But nothing good last forever in the world let alone Lordran.

Demon ruins

Fredrick walked through out the Demon ruins in search of the sunlight warrior. He cleared out a large portion of the ruins but was unable to find the Astorian. 'Damn where is he?' Fredrick heard something unsettling coughing and groaning that sounded so familiar. "Solaire!" He ran up the stairs seeing Solaire against the wall. "Fred." Solaire laid there covering his wound with his hands blood staining his chest piece. "Don't fret I was doomed from the start." Solaire still maintained his high spirits which amazed Fred the gods themselves could throw a ages worth of misfortunes his way and he'd still move forward with a smile on his face. "Who did this to you?" Solaire gagged and clutched tighted at his wound "The man we ran into in the Depths and the Demon ruins." Kirk the darkwraith was responsible for this he'd pay hell a thousand times over once Fredrick get his hands on him. "I'll make that son of a bitch pay! He'll learn the wrath of the Darkmoon." He clutched Solaire's cloth causing Solaire to reach up and squeeze his shoulder. "No, the Witch she's down the stairs continue the quest and slay here. Isn't that why we started this together so you'd link the fire and save the world." Solaire was right but Fredrick hadn't planned on losing someone so close. Fredrick knew that he couldn't save everyone in order for him to feel as if his choices were right he had to do right by someone else. Quelana asked him to do this put her family to rest he knew what it was like to watch your family wither away and be weak and helpless. He was doing that at the cost of what? Solaire? "Fredrick, I have somethings I'd like you to do just for me." "Anything." He chuckled slowly letting go revealing the mound of organs pulled out by the Darkwraith's blade. "Don't give up because you lost me...I would've died before I encountered Gwyn anyway. There are people that are counting on you...you made Quelana a promise don't break it. Finally if you run into Kirk don't kill him make peace you'll understand why." Solaire's breathing slowed down significantly he began to struggle to breathe. "I can see it...my sun I thought I'd never find it." "What is it? What is your sun?!" Solaire's hand slid down Fred's arm as he began to drift off into eternal rest. "You...an undead who'll link the flame...that was my sun..." Solaire's head fell back and let out a final gasp a peaceful gasp.

Fredrick grieved over Solaire but got that gut wrenching feeling that you'd get when being invaded. He looked through his peripheral seeing the invader rise from the ground. "You, son of a bitch!" He drew his silver knight sword gaining the same reaction from Kirk. "Your humanity." They ran at each other and locked blades then entered into a clash. Fredrick pulled out his shield and parried Kirk he pulled him back then slashed across his chest. Kirk got back up swinging but the knight dodged his blade slashing him once again. "You killed him!" Kirk got up and thrusted his blade Fredrick grabbed his hand lifting it above Kirk's head then sunk his blade into the invader's stomach. He kicked Kirk off spraying his blood onto the stone floor. "Humanity..." Kirk struggled to get up his legs were weak he attempted a swing Fredrick threw his hand out bashing Kirk in the face. Breaking his helmet into Kirk's face he heard the invader cry out in pain and collapse onto the ground. His blood spilled onto the stone and he began to weep in defeat as he slowly lost his invader aura turning human. "Fair lady, I've failed you." Kirk looked up at the host Fred wanted to kill him but felt the urge to drop his sword. "Just kill me I've failed her." Fred felt waves of sympathy flow through him he offered his estuts to the wraith. "Why would you..." "Solaire told me to speak with you. You speak of this Fair lady is that the sister of the Quelaag?" Kirk nodded slowly regaining his strength. "Yes I invade to provide the humanity for her in hopes the sickness would go away." "Look I have to go slay the Witch of Izalith take this." He offer ten humanity to the Darkwraith gaining a surprised reaction. "Wha...why would you-" "Send the Fair lady my regards I must head off. Perhaps I'll visit and give her humanity of the guilty I hunt down. But if I do you must make me a promise." Kirk nodded. "Anything." "You must never invade again." Kirk nodded once again. "I swear on my honor." "As much as a Darkwraith has alright return home." Kirk was surrounded by a pruple aura and returned back to his home. Fredrick continued with his quest feeling more motivated than he started it was time he finished it.

AN: Hoped you enjoyed I have a very intresting idea for a Dark souls 3 chapter I'm going to give you a hint. Spoilers for Ds3 it involves Ornstein and a certain descendant of a certain lord. It might be the next chapter it might not. Anyways I'm gonna get some sleep and go over this later.


	2. Remember me

Remember me- Lucatiel and Drake part ways after a shocking encounter.

Drake had encountered many people throughout his journey. But by far the most interesting and trustworthy was the wandering knight Lucatiel. They had much in common besides sharing Mirrian blood or holding the rank of knight at young ages. Both were on a quest for seeking self worth and souls but the souls part were for different reasons. Drake wasn't fully Mirrian he was half Frossan which cause a few cultural clashes. Drake came to the conclusion that Lucatiel was someone that could be trusted. Which said much since they were in Drangleic which was a less than friend enviroment. He was close to finishing his quest travelling to Aldia's keep entering a small shack he sees a familiar "face". Lighting the bonfire he sees her siting at the bonfire as well. "Funny meeting you here of all places." He slid down the wall sitting next to Lucatiel it was obvious she was shaken up. "What's wrong?" "I've been hollowing and don't have much time left. So all I ask of you is to remember my name." He turned over onto his knee resting his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry but you'll be doing that yourself." He held a effigy in his hand but she moved his hand away from her. "No! Just let me hollow I can't imagine going back in there. When I fully hollow strike me down I beg of you please kill me. You're a good friend to me I'm begging you" Drake grabbed her hand and placed the effigy in it. "Sorry but I can't let that happen I wouldn't be a good friend if I did." He slowly moved her hand closer to her chest restoring her humanity. "You told me that we may fall many times but they'd fall once. You told me that when I was about to give up on the Lost Sinner take your own advice." Drake grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up. "My brother was in there." He looked at the entrance then back at Lucatiel understanding her grief. "I know what your going through...my brother accompanied me on my quest but then we got separated. One thing lead to another and I found him in Huntsman's copse. I put him down to end his suffering and save him do the same for yours as well." She nodded grabbing her sword and moving towards the entrance.

Drake waited for a while but decided on finding Lucatiel himself fearing the absolute worst for her. He entered the keep observing the main area noticing it being fully destroyed. "Those two did a number on the place." He heard faint gasping turning to his side he saw Lucatiel on the ground covered in blood. Her mask was tossed onto the ground and broken in half. "Lucatiel, are you okay?!" She nodded reaching up touch him. "I hurt him bad...but he got a few lucky hits on me and turned tail." He reached for his estus though her flask were on the ground near him he didn't want to waste any time. "Take this I'll finish him for you." Drake rushed off up the stairs dispatching all in his away to Aslatiel. He entered a hallway seeing him on the other side Drake rested his hand on the hilt of the katana Aslatiel needed to be finished quickly. The chaos blade would make sure of that Aslatiel rushed at him and Drake closed his eyes. All he could hear was the thump of his body hit the floor and his head follow. Aslatiel's blood stained Drake's armor he'd have to clean it off later. "Maybe I should stop by Shulva and asked the Drakeblood's how they clean their armor. Perhaps I need the special water from the twinkling fountain." He said sarcastically returning back to Lucatiel he tossed his helmet to the ground. "I took care of him we should continue." Lucatiel cleared her throat she had news for him. "I thank you once again but we must part ways sadly." He nodded. "I won't try and convince if that is what you wish. But why I thought our partnership was fine." "It's not that it's what happened there are things I must handle on my own." He shook Lucatiel's shoulder and flashed a small smile. "If so I wish you good luck on your endeavors. May we meet again in better circumstances." She wrapped herself around Drake in a bear hug he was in shock but then returned it rubbing her back. "We will meet again you have my word. Remember me." They removed themselves from one another and bowed turning around and walking off. He never really felt anything like this he never really had a friend before Lucatiel. Did she truely mean something to him? He glanced back seeing her walk out the door he smiled again.

Yes...yes she did.

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the fourth version of Drake. Next chapter is Dark souls 3 but I have to find a character to feature in the next chapter. Anyways I'm gonna go wait I'm not going to do anything...I need to get some friends.


	3. A new lord of Londor

A lord of Londor- Finn peers into his future seeing a world of usurped flames.

He was the Ashen one a powerful unkindled destined for greatness and to usher in a new age of fire. He carried a heavy burden on his chest for someone so young with a responsibility so great would take a toll on him. His name was Finn a young unkindled who rose from the grave just like many others. He met many along his journey but someone he'd met fairly early was Anri and Horace. He and her fought alongside each other they were best the of friends which ment a lot in a world like this. Finn was very impressionable many had taken advantage of him since he was easily influenced. Finn had been speaking with Yuria of Londor who planted little seeds of lies in his head. If he knew that she didn't have his best interest in mind he would've ended Yuria a long time ago. Yuria told him that working alongside her she'd have him usurp the flame not only bringing an age of fire but he'd live and lead the new age. Yuria was feeding him lies the whole time and he took her word for it.

Anri was sitting down next to Finn he currently was preoccupied with a book one of infinitely many that he had in his disposal. "You've read that one twelve times already." Anri remarked whilst removing her helmet. "It's a good book Artorias must've been ungodly strong if the Abyss Watchers were that tough." "I just want to continue in this journey our fates are intwined after all." As far as he knew this was his journey and his alone was she an a Chosen ember as well? "Intwined I don't know about that?" "Our lives are connected don't you believe so?" "No." Finn retorted completely devoid of emotion. "Oh...well forget about that." Anri went silent and Finn went back into his book. "I wish you felt the same as well...but no matter w should get back to the task at hand." Anri had walked off he watched her out of the corner of his eye. "Did I say something?" The young unkindled began to drift off into sleep letting his book slip from his hands.

A beam of light flashed into Finn's eyes it was sunlight. "The sun that's odd. Wait my voice why is it so deep? I'm more muscular as well." He looked into the mirror inspecting all his changes but that was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is it?" "Yuria, lady Eve wishes to see you in the royal garden." It was very odd indeed he needed to find out what all happened so he bursted out the door almost knocking her down. "Relax this is just a glimpse of the future." "Glimpse...so this will all happen? Or is this just an illusion?" Yuria removed his hands from her resting it at his sides. "Yes, this will happen go and explore come back when you wish to depart. Now if you excuse me I must continue my duties a wet nurse's job is neverdone." "Wet nurse?" He began to wander through the halls until he finally reached the royal garden. "Love you've finally awoken." Finn never thought that the woman would be as godly beautiful as she was resembled a queen from long ago. Her short blonde hair, pale skin, the white and gold dress she was also very soft spoken. "I didn't think the sickness would effect you that badly. I've longed for you to awake Yuria said she'd be willing to watch our boy." The thought slammed into him like a great club he was engulfed with thoughts of children. "Speaking of which...Yuria's taking him out and I've got free time." Finn couldn't choke out any words this was all too much to take in and not in Eve's context. "Umm...I still feel under the weather." "Oh...I apologise for being so lewd." She nervously laughed. "You mentioned our son where is he?" "With Yuria do you wish to visit him?" He nodded. "He's over in the training room he's become quite the pyromancer. He gets it from you we need to teach him miracles though."

The two were in a secluded room broken off from the other knights speaking of which Finn almost drew his sword at the sight of multiple Abyss Watchers. Who called him their lord when he enter the room he was met with a shocking surprise the boy looked exactly like him. "Father! Yuria has been teaching me pyromancies now I can throw fire orbs." It was quite obvious the boy would prodigy like himself. Especially since his great grandfather Drake is the best in his family. It was amazing since he became a pyromancer at the age of seven five years younger than him when he started his training. Finn was surprised this boy was really his son not in looks but skill as well. "M'lord, I'm sorry for intruding but it is urgent." A Watcher was on the ground kneeling Finn looked at both Yuria and his son. Yuria was shocked as the Watcher began to speak once again. "The abyss our legion has made no efforts to push it back." Finn turned to Yuria who began to cast a spell a blue smoke engulfed him. Finn woke up from in the spot he'd fallen asleep in this glimpse of a future showed him many good things. But the consequences of usurping the flame are too terrible the abyss wouldn't be stopped and would return in a stronger form. He searched Firelink completely she was far gone Anri was gone as well Finn decided to move on with his quest he wasn't far behind Aldrich's trail.

"Yuria what shall we do with the girl." Two Darkwraiths held Anri by her arms hoisting her into the air. "We don't need her we have someone else...someone better. He'll come find his future bride and sweep the girl off her feet." Anri began to squirm she began to cry out for help Yuria chuckled grabbing the back of the sack on head. "It's fine we found another we don't need you anymore. Rid her of my sight carry on with the plan and don't hurt either of them." The Darkwraiths drew dark swords with their free hands and plunged their blades into her stomach dropping her. "Carry on with the plan." In smouldering lake a woman was behind guarded by two Darkwraiths. "Darkwraiths in here?" He set his eyes on the white dressed figure feeling a overwhelming sense deja vu. He rushed in quickly dispatching of the two Darkwraiths and moving onto the woman she looked up at him clutching a small dagger. "Please...help me." He bent a knee brushing his hand down her arm assuring her the she's okay. "Come with me." Finn hooked her arm around his neck and began to lift her up, "Where are we going?" "To Firelink safest place in Lothric." He carried her through the sludge his mind raced with what Yuria showed him. He'll have to decide should he link the fire and sacrifice himself or become the dark lord Yuria wants.


	4. Laid to rest

Embraced by the dark- Drake sits in the first flame as the Abyss slowly overtakes him. Finn is called out

'I can feel it slowly over taking me like a plague' Drake thought to himself he sat down next to the bonfire slowly burning away he stopped feeling it after a while. The feeling of dread clouded his thoughts he was familiar with this feeling. Ever since the incident in the Abyss he felt this poison in his mind slowly felt this weighing down on him and hearing these voices. Telling him to become the true lord he's destined to be the same thing his great Grandfather was told though it worked on him Drake had an iron will and was stubborn like a bull. But as time went on and the process of burning slowed he began to lose what he fought hard to protect his mind he heard footsteps approach the door. "Bearer of the curse I felt your yearning for help." "Shanalotte I can't hold it off any longer! In this charred state I'm weak please return home let me burn." She sat on the other side of the door. "I shall stay by your side." Until hope finally withers." They said in unison those words were the very words that joined them in a union through this quest. "I want you to stay...but if only you knew what was happening to me. The voices tell me what I want to hear but I know what they'd have me do. it's the very thing I've sworn to refrain from." Drake's vision became blurry he couldn't focus on his hands so he closed his eyes completely. "If our union means anything then please leave me to burn and become a cinder." Shanalotte put a hand against the door feeling the soothing warmth of the inferno inside the kiln. "Drake." He began to rise struggling towards the door limping his armor a burnt gray armor with tattered red cloth . This armor he acquired wasn't the same armor he'd been using it was of mysterious origin coming across it by circumstance. He slammed his hand into the door where Shanalotte had hers his heat transferred through the doors causing her to pull back in pain. "I'm sorry I-" "It's fine but I must leave since your absence we've been rebuilding Drangleic I wish you could see the statue." Drake listened to her footsteps not only was she walking away from him but also out of his life. 'I can't stay by this flame it's taking over me." Drake stumbled over to the door attempting to push it open unsure if it was because he was in a weakened state or the door was too strong. He feel onto his knees staring into his palms once again Drake felt it over take him with his last bit of strength he began to punch the door. With every part of his being he slammed his fist into the door it was surprisingly effective and with each punch he began to break through the door. He continued beating his way through the door until he finally broke through. He looked at his hands once again a black substance along with his blood trailed down his hands as they twitched violently he began to drift in and out of consciousness. He knew that this was his last day there was hope he'll travel to the Abyss and lock himself in there hopefully his soul would burn in the flame.

Finn heard it once again his Father calling out to him he was in pain slowly suffering and using his last bit of strength to communicate to him. He had to put him down this was something of grave importance and wanted nothing more than to put down his suffering father. But there was one problem he was inside the Abyss somewhere the strongest of warriors wouldn't dare traverse. However he wouldn't be going alone three allies would follow him into the dark. Eygon a traveler from carim tasked with the protection of Irina he formed a pact with Drake they'd become "friends" as long as Irina is protected. Though he doesn't show it Eygon has a big heart and save Finn numerous times and cares deeply for Irina why exactly is unknown. Karla was Finn's pyromancy teacher every thing he currently knows was attributed to her though Cornyx set him in her direction she made him into what he is today. Finally Sirris a sister in arm he had helped her through her strife putting down a finger of Rosaria and freeing her kin from whatever it was controlling him. He journeyed to the Catacombs of Carthus back to the goblet the voice came once again assuring him to touch the goblet. "What're you waiting for?" Eygon was impatient Finn moved his hand slowly to the goblet and the familiar black mist engulfed the room. Finn drew his sword and the rest readied their weapons as well. He was collapsed onto his knees sword propped against his shoulder he didn't moved or breathe but suddenly come to life he stood up grabbing his sword. "Please free me of this darkness it's eating me from the inside." He limped towards the group dragging his sword across the ground trailing a dark flame. "The abyss it's taken me as it's slave. It's left me nothing all there is left to lose is my chains."

The deed was done Finn freed his father and as he faded into a mass of souls he heard him speak one last time. "Thank...you." And on the ground was all that was left of him a pitch black soul. "I'll give you a minute." Karla black crystaled out of his world. "Take your time brother." She left his world as well. "Don't let it get to you kid." Eygon smacked him on the back and left as well. He stared into the soul did he really make the right decision? "Father, why has it come to this?" Footsteps came from behind him Finn turned around to see his forefather. "It's been a long time." His eyes widened and became watery Drake rested a hand on his shoulder he brought up a hand touching Drake's arm assuring himself this was happening. "Father?" "You could say that." Finn shot forward wrapping himself around his ancestor's waist weeping quietly in his helmet. "What happened to you? Will it happen to me...will I not link the flame as destined?" "No you're fine this happened because I was foolish. I knew the risk of traversing the Abyss yet I still did so against the wishes of your mother long ago." Finn looked up at him hesitant and scared. "Finn cut the water works." Finn threw off his helmet and dried his tears putting on a more serious expression. "What of mother is she too a prisoner of the Abyss?" "No but she's doomed to tragically long life and in my absence she disappeared." Finn held out Drake's soul he reached out grabbing Finn's hand and closing them around his soul. "What're you doing?!" Drake disintegrated along with his soul. "Live on for me...my legacy lives on in you. Link the fire...and break our family curse."

Finn shut his eyes and when he opened them he was in Firelink resting beside the Firekeeper. His vision was blurred and could barely move the feeling off exhaustion plagued his body. "Ashen one you must rest the soul you absorbed is settling inside you." This wasn't new to him the samething happened when he absorbed Aldrich and the Deacons. But they only ridden him to a sickened state but this was a full on paralysis effect. "A road of grief and sacrifice awaits you till the bonfire is lit...for that is our family curse."

AN: Next chapter is a Fredrick chapter I have two ideas one of them involves one of my favorite characters Gwyndolyn. And I have to ask should I countinue my traditions of changing Gwyndolyn's sex I mean I might but...I just want to see if you guys would have a positive response to it. Anyways I got stuff to do and you probably do too stay golden guys!

I die a little each time I say that.


	5. Meet the Souls

AN: I've had this doc for quite a while anyways change of plans this is going up instead of what I originally planned.

Meet the Souls- So you've seen them but now it's time to meet them who are they and how are they connected. These are the Darksigns.

Fredrick

"Put your clothes back on please." - Fredrick of Astora to Solaire

Story

Hailing from House Wyvern Fredrick was one of four children the second oldest. He fought in the Astorian civil war his family fought on the frontlines with their fellow knights his father was struck down by their enemies and his older sister the next in line took over. But they traded on problem for another the undead curse effecting Astora eventually Fredrick got cursed. When his family found out he was exiled and casted away at sea and at midnight the ship was attacked. Fredrick woke up in a cell and from that pont on his story ends and Dark souls begins.

"Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I weren't banished. Probably not as exciting." - Fredrick to Anastacia

Appearance

He's a tanned skinned Astorian noble which was with a beefy build he stands almost at seven feet which is tall for a human in Dark souls. Fredrick is jacked with some muscles and abs which should be fairly obvious considering his weapons and armor.

"Think with all that armor on you'd take at least two crystal souls spears." Witch Beatrice to Fredrick.

Builds

Fred uses some of the most heavy armors and weapons in the game. For armor he wears paladin helm, eastern armor, black iron gloves, and elite knight leggings. For weapons he uses a claymore mainly, greatsword, and Velka's raiper. He uses the sanctus shield and always carries a long bow when needed. He's an adept pyromancer knowing a few spells until he became Quelana's pupil. He does know a great number of sorceries and miracles as well but mainly uses sorceries.

"I can't be bothered to fight Four kings...so I'll fight two instead." Fredrick to Beatrice

Personality

Fred is a humble person and fairly quiet conflicting his body type. Though he can be cold and a harsh person he tries to refrain from any violence whenever possible. Although he does enjoy killing hollows as much as anyone else. Fred sees hollows as people trapped in their own bodies and forced to wander the lands stuck in limbo. Fredrick views his duty as the chosen undead as a very honorable one even taking offense when someone mocks his title. Although what he did wasn't very...Chosen undead like ultimately letting the flame die out and failing to link it. At least someone linked the fire right?

"I swear my knight's honor when I return from the Kiln I shall make you my bride." Fredrick to Quelana

Ships

Wow I even disgust myself why am I shipping my characters with game characters? Anyways besides from Beatrice possibly I mainly see Fred with Quelana because it'd make tons of sense for the chosen down the line. Besides I made it fairly obvious that there was something between them didn't I. If Ciaran wasn't off limits I'd ship em in a heart beat but I can't I'd rather not open up that can of worms. Anyways I began thinking about how Quelana be effected by his choice and that's a chapter of it's own b ut I'll summarize it. Maybe even Anastasia of Astora since she does act like the traditional souls maiden and like all firekeepers are sympathetic people. And I feel very sad since in my first playthrough I forgot her soul was the one I got from invading Lautrec and used it. I'm a terrible person.

Ending

So Fred goes to link the fire but something goes horribly wrong the flame barely covers hs body. The flame rejects him and he can't hardly burn himself at the flame ultimately leaving him one choice. Fred gets up and leaves the kiln a mark of shame a horrific burn across his chest a reminder he couldn't even burn right. He completely disappeared leaving behind not a single trace of his exisitence.

Drake

"Why are you looking at me like that you're violating me with your eyes." Drake to Titchy Gren

Story

There isn't much history before Drake's arrival in Drangleic but what there is and bits and pieces of what he remembers. Drake was a knight of Mirrah who trained since he was a young child known for his speed and firey temper. Speaking of fire it was through a complete accident the boy found out his strong connection to the flame which called out to him. His parents enrolled him into a knight school where He worked his way up with his skills and wits becoming an elite knight of Mirrah. Drake was tasked with a mission it's objective forgotten he sneaked onto a ship disguised as a beggar he stashed his armor on a crate later on he was discovered. Entering a brawl the ship ended up sinking and Drake was sucked into a whirlpool and his story ends Darks souls begins.

"My only regret is my Grandfather walking away from the flame." Drake to Shanalotte

Appearance

Drake is darker than his Grandfather he is smaller in muscle and in height standing around six foot. Though he isn't the biggest or strongest he makes up in pure speed choosing to dash around his enemy.

"I can run circles around you with my arms and legs tied behind my back." Drake to the Giant lord

Build

Drake for the most part has two builds starting with armor we have base Drake. Elite knight set, blue flame, beserker blade, hunter blackbow. Now "super Drake" Drakeblood set or Faraam, sun sword, chaos blade, hunter blackbow/moonlight greatsword. His build also has a pyro hand which serves as a second mode of attack he uses it almost as much as his regular weapons. He focuses on increasing his knowledge but dabbles in faith. Drake is also a master archer choosing to dance around his enemy weakening them with poisonous arrow. Then striking with precision bleeding them.

"Why should I worry about poise and shields when I won't get hit?" Drake to Vengarl

Personality

This is the...5th incarnation of Drake wow too many Drakes. Anyways he is sarcastic, young, and ready for adventure when he falls into Drangleic he's excited ready for new challenges. But when he is confronted with the title Bearer of the curse he's quick refuse the title mainly because of what his Grandfather did so long ago. When he finally takes the mantle of Chosen undead he vows to undo what his Grandfather did so long ago. He unlike Fredrick loves a fight choosing to take a problem head on and constantly strives to become stronger.

"You're quiet, calm, and gentle. I'm loud, wild, and fierce if I do say so myself we're a match made in Londo."

Ships

So definite in game ships are Emerald and Lucitiel I love those two. As for original characters I'm planning on introducing her into a chapter. That's pretty much it.

Ending

He did it. Defeated Nashandra and Aldia it was time to take the throne linking the fire. He took his place inside the kiln and burned but it's never that simple. He was burning at a slow rate he hadn't taken notice of this but he wasn't the only one in the kiln. The Abyss had it's clutches on him and it won't let go it couldn't. Slowly it poisoned it his mind with thoughts of fading the fire and become a true dark lord. And when it became to much to handle he left the kiln the Abyss would corrupt the flame or worse if he stayed. He too walked away from the fire disappearing entirely bringing the world into darkness.

Finn

"I don't really have a past or any sort of memories but I think now is the time to make some." Finn to Karla

Story

Finn doesn't recall any past. He doesn't remember any childhood nor any friends. He does remember be taught the arts of pyromancy which he excelled at. Besides from those small memories he had no childhood spending most of his time training. Then there was the day he died and awoke in the Cemetery of Ash.

"To be honest I have no idea if he's my father or grandfather. But I know he's still family." Finn to Sirris

Appearance

He is almost a spitting image of Drake however he's a bit shorter and has less muscle mass than him.

"I'll take them all on." Finn to Anri

Build

This is very hard I change Finn's build around so much but just like Drake let's split it into two parts. First build: Full knights armor as for weapons the Lothric knight sword which is a beastly starting weapon. The black blade for bleeding and it's also really good at just killing in general. The Executioner greatsword a awsome looking weapon that is pretty good. As for the second build: Firelink armor and the weapons Gotthard twin swords, the Chaos blade, and the Firelink greatsword. The second is meant for a late game character and I just need to kill the damn Soul of Cinder!

Personality

Finn is a mix of both Fred and Drake. He has the quiet and humble nature of Fredrick along with the adventurous and thrill seeking nature of Drake. Finn questions his title of the Ashen one but ultimately accepts his responsibility and seeks to link the fire.

Ships

Ohhhh god! Rename Dark souls 3 Waifu souls 3 do I even! I go back and forth on my favorite girl so why not all of them. (Well most of them because some of you think I might be crushing on the handmaiden. Which I'm not I'm only crushing on the flameless shrine handmaiden. lel jokes)

Ending

So with the power of the pervious lords Finn musters up the strength of the old lords. He proceeds to link the fire the flames glow bright as every souls simultaneously links the fire. The flames spread across the kiln and the dark sign in the sky begins to morph into something different a sun. With the power of him and the other lords they brought on an undying age of light. No darkness, no curse, no fear everyone can live in peace and harmony. And with that the cycle was broken eventhough the darkness wasn't destroyed it was burnt into submission. Everyone that died in this time was resurrected by the power of the flame evn the lords of cinder. A happy ending for the world.

In the kiln a body raises up from a body of white flowers it's armor that of Firelink. It begins to walk away from the flame as the sun shines brighter and brighter the farther it gets. It turns back walking to the coiled sword it rips the sword from the ground and walking out the kiln it whispers in many voices. "I'm coming for your dark soul...Pygmy."

AN: Hope you liked it or at least learned something. My apologises if the ending is too happy so I tried to remedy that problem by teasing somethnig bad. If the light is overtaking the dark I think the Abyss would throw everything they'd have at us. Even if it means bringing back something terrible like Manus/Pygmy. Hmm Finn/the Soul of Cinder vs Manus/the Pygmy that's a chapter waiting to happen. The fate of the world depends on this battle if Manus dies the dark soul along with the Abyss is destroyed. If the Soul of Cinder "dies" then the soul of fire along with First flame completly die out. The stakes are really high. Anyways I'm done here I got multiple chapters involving Fred which could possibly be posted today.


	6. Rejected

Rejected- Fredrick reaches the first flame only to be met with a grim twist of fate.

Fredrick had done it. His mission to seek the fire was complete. All he must do now is burn himself at the flame prolonging the age of fire. He approached the fire resting a single finger onto the coilded sword's hilt. Small flames spread onto him slowly burning him it took a long period of time for it to even cover up to the shoulder. Fred sat down at the fire slowly burning time itself seemed to pass ever so slow. It had to have been entire weeks later he feared the worse as if something horrifying had happened. He began scooping up the fire slamming it into his chest the fire already on his body retreated to the sword. Before he could react a pain like no other occured in his chest all he could do was cry out in pain. It felt as if his heart was being ripped from his chest speaking of his heart. Where his heart lied a red glow shined through his armor along with a burning sensation. He removed his chest piece seeing the red mark daring to touch it only resulted in greater pain. Blood pooled from his mouth and he fell onto his hands and knees at this point everything felt weak. Attempting to touch the coiled sword caused a even worse pain then in one fluid movement every soul and humanity he obtained was suck from his being. Through the mark on his chest evrything he had was taken from him and into the flame. He finally collapsed the pain he beared was too great it seemed as if he even blinked the pain worsened. He was rejected. Fredrick awoke his chest still had the mark this must've been a sign that he should leave the kiln.

Fred had journeyed to the furthest corners of the world in search of a purpose. He had nothing at this point almost giving up multiple times. Some how he never hollowed even when he died he maintained his human state. During his journey his weapons were discarded he carried a broken brown greatsword. He came across a small blue hole very similar to the one he came across in Darkroot. "What is this?" Fred touched it noticing his hand pass straight through he continued until he passed straight through himself. He opened his eyes noticing he was in a bed and a nicely decorated room. "You've awoken." A man in grey armor with red cloth it's crest was a coiled sword in a bonfire along with a crown bulit into his helm. "Who...where?" "You're in Odelith my guards found you passed out in the courtyard." Fred attempted to sit himself up but the pain was still prevented him. "This room is reserved for the most prestigious of knights." "Then why am I here?" The man chuckled leaning against the wall. "Because you...Fredrick of Astora are a legendary warrior." Taken back by this Fred choked on his own words. "My whole family tree knows who you are because we've strived to be like you." "You wish to link the flame?" The man once again chuckled. "My family had been linking the fire and raised their kin to do so. My family have multiple children and raise at least one to become the perfect heir." Fredrick sat himself up interested in the man's story so he went on for quite some time. "May I propose an offer to you." Fred nodded. "You have no purpose, no mission, nor a reason to live on. So let me give you one...become my knight and I shall give you food, shelter, and respect such as my own. You do that and I'll give you a reason to keep living," All of that sounded well he couldn't refuse such a grand offer. "Yes. Yes! I swear on all my honor to keep this kingdom and it's people safe." The man nodded. "This is grand! I see the start of a beautiful friendship." He took Fredrick's hand into a shake then eased him back onto the bed. "Get your rest once you're well enough call for me." The man walked into the doorway before Fredrick stopped him. "Wait what is your name?" "I am Prince Lothric of Odelith."

Fredrick walked throughout the kingdom of Odelith vibrant with peopler of many different sizes, colors, appearances even spotting an undead or two. Entering the marketplace he walked throughout it looking for someone that at least looked like they'd know where Lothric is. He then found Lothric along with a woman not just any woman but one with beauty to rival the Goddess Gwynevere. She had amber brown hair and wore the attire of a maiden which meant she must've been a priestess. Lothric then noticed him approached with the woman. "Fredrick nice to see that you're up. I know you've just awoken but I have a urgent mission. You along with a messenger shall go to Irithyll and deliver a message. I have to go speak with my parents about the ceremony." Fredrick nodded he locked eyes with the priestess for a brief moment before heading off. He and the messenger had went to Irithyll now they were on their way back. While heading back they took a detour into a valley where they stumbled across a grand sight. "Are thsoe...giants?" It was and they were building various structures and buildings Fredrick ran to the giants the messenger following behind. "Hey you! What's going on here?" A giant turned to him and kneeled. "We are building the kingdom for the Divine King for that is our one true purpose. To serve those who are worthy an oath we swore we aren't even allowed to speak to anyone who isn't a true lord." The messenger walked up to him whispering in his ear. "What now?" The giant bowed his head to Fredrick. "I could feel it...from the moment you arrived. You are the true Divine Lord this shall be your kingdom." The messenger looked to Fred. "What are you going to name it?" Fredrick said the first thing that came to his mind. "Lothric."

AN: Plot twist Fredrick never walked away from the throne. So it was actually Fred that founded Lothric who was recognized by the giants as a lord. Not only that but Lothric is just a prince right now so could Fred get Lothric into power. Also remember that the Lothric family line wants to create the perfect heir of fire. How will this story arc play out find out some time later.


	7. Rising lord

AN: I'd just like to clarify that this story arc which is what I'm calling it takes place years before Dark souls 3. And somethings might happen that contradict Dark souls lore but this story is an entirely new canon.

Rising lord- Fredrick informs Lothric of the giants constructing a kingdom and he seeks to rule it.

"I've told you numerous times Luthria I want to rule my own kingdom not our parents." Lothric stormed off his sister was close on his trail. "Brother be reasonable, Father said that you can rule over after he passes." "And who will be my Queen mother?" His sister snickered. "What? What's so funny?" "Oh brother there is a Queen out there and she's a member of an old royal family." Lothric was taken back by her statement thinking she was playing a cruel joke on him. "The only problem is the long line of suitors. But you're soon to be King Lothric so she wouldn't deny if she tried." Before this conversation could continue Fredrick walked through the door and dropped to a kneel. "My apologies M'lord but there's something important I have to tell you." Lothric turned from his sister setting his full attention onto his first knight. "Before you do so what words come from Irithyll?" "Irithyll has agreed to form an alliance. But this matters a lot we came across a kingdom hidden in a valley." Lothric was lost for words taking a moment to regain his composure. "Take me there."

The two arrived where the giants constructed the kingdom Fredrick and Lothric looked at one another. "A kingdom crafted so very beautiful it one fit for the truest of lords. We should speak with these giants." "The giants only speak with me...but perhaps we could work something out with them." A giant dressed in golden armor with the crest of a heavenly figure eventually noticed them making his way to the duo. "Noble lord how may we serve you." "Noble lord how may they serve?" Lothric asked with a voice full of sarcasm Fred scratched the back of his neck nervous in the presence of giants who's intentions are yet to be clear. "Yes may I ask of your name?" "Milord I am Jeigh of the White the best warrior from my homeland." He did look the part he'd never seen a giant wearing golden armor like that and unlike the other giants in the kingdom he had a face with glowing white eyes. His armor was light and stuck to his skin unlike the giants in Anor Londo he'd fought though they were more like lesser giants. "I'd like to pass on my title of lord onto the him." Fred pointed toward Lothric who simply waved however Jeigh had an unamused look. "Why do you not like the title of lord?" "It's not that but he's more fit to rule he is already a prince and could possibly become a lord of cinder. He deserves the position on the throne besides I'm his first knight I'd rather keep it that way." Jeigh nodded though he did highly disagree with the decision Fredrick has made Jeigh served him. "Yes but before he rules he must produce a sign of kingship then I will give my brothers the ok to speak with him." Lothric and Fred nodded beginning to walk off Jeigh called for his lord. "When ever you please...give me the ok and I shall strike him down." "Jeigh there's no need for that he's a good person." He assured the giant but it was to no avail. "I serve you and only you."

Back at Odelith castle (months later)

Fred arrived in the middle of Lothric and his father having a conversation. "What's happening." "Lothric and my parents are arguing over his kingship. My brother Lothric always wishes to do things the hard way father and mother are on their death beds yet he wishes to lead another kingdom." His sister was angry at him from the way she sounded Fred came to the conclusion that this was a reoccurring problem. "If Lothric leaves what happens to Odelith?" "Then with no king and queen I'm thrown into a leading position I can't rule the kingdom that or I'm forced to marry." Luthria left the castle leaving Fred on his own. "I need a walk." Fredrick had left the castle and even the kingdom itself all the way into a forest where he sat against a tree. Letting all the bad thoughts fade everything that had plagued his mind began to exit before he could drift of into sleep he felt a presence nearby. "I'm sorry that I've awoken you. I just wish to find directions to Odelith." "Not too far from here just head straight behind me and you'll hit the main gate." He hadn't opened his eyes yet the sun's shine bled through into his. "Can you please show me?" The woman was very soft spoken and quiet probably since he wished to sleep. "I'd rather not...but since you're so respectful." He opened his eyes a fierce wave of sunlight blinded him temporarily when he finally regained his vision he was met with woman with beauty that the gods of Lordran couldn't even comprehend. 'Damn this land and it's beautiful maidens.' He felt her hand rest onto his she lowered her head to where she was eye level with him. "Knight of Odelith may you show me the way?" As if he had no control of himself he shook his head grasping the woman's hand. He took his time to observe her features a long haired blonde with pale skin she had blue eyes reminding him of the sky and was a high ranking priestess. "I thank you for this not everyone would be so kind." "I'm flattered anyways what brings you to Odelith?" She looked away from him as if she didn't want to look at him. "I'm on a mission of faith." Fredrick grunted at the response remembering his missions of faith. "You must be apart of the Way of White then. How are they doing now?" "We are more wide spread and have great amount of influence." The two entered through the Odelith gate and they both stopped. "Welcome to Odelith I've been here for a few months but I'm under the impression there isn't a better kingdom in the world." "Are those warriors of Farron's undead legion?" Men of this legion were running into the castle courtyard Fredrick was able to grab the attention of one. "What is going on here?" "The Abyssal parasites are in the castle." They entered the castle seeing a monstrosity it's giant neck and mouth sprung from the shoulder of it's host. "Kill it!" The Farron legionaries rushed in with great speed flipping, slashing, and kicking the beast however the monster swiped at them knocking some against the wall. "Flank it's right!" Fred shouted enchanting his great sword with sunlight blade then slammed it onto the back of the beast. A tendril whipped around hitting against the blade Fred countered with a thrust into the neck of the Abyssal monster. A thought occurred to him the man called it a parasite and parasites rely on the host so he thrusted once again into the person inside piercing the heart and the monster retreated into a small little blob. A Legionary rushed over and grabbing it throwing the parasite into a jar before they could take a breather a ear shattering scream echoed throughout the throne room. "MOTHER!" Luthria screamed as her mother let loose her last breath a Legionary slid over grabbing the parasite from the Queen. Fredrick walked over to Luthria he looked down seeing the Queen of Odelith with multiple metallic beams protruding from her chest. "My lady I'm sorry if only I were fast enough." A Legionnaire took of his hat and cover his heart. "It's fine Watcher I need a minute come with me." Luthria and the Watcher walked outside the castle however this was only the calm before the storm Fredrick turned to see Lothric sitting against the wall defeated. Fred rushed over to him seeing Lothric covered in blood and dust he checked to see if Lothric was alive he was. "I tried...I really did but they were too strong." The King and Queen of Odelith were killed this could only yield bad results for Odelith along with it's people.


	8. Death in the Family

Death in the Family- Odelith deals with the fallout of the King and Queen's death. Lothric takes his leave and Luthria is met with a hard decision.

Three weeks later

Fredrick entered the castle seeing Lothric sitting next against the Queen's throne which his sister has taken. Lothric turned his head to the door for a quick second then turned back toward the floor. "Prin-Lord Lothric-" "No need to be so formal Fred we're equals." His sister was still weeping which impacted him greatly feeling sadder than before. "I...summon me when you feel like speaking you need space." Fred walked into the kingdom central he saw the Priestesses praying to the monument built in memory of them both the King and Queen were buried beneath it. "Such a beautiful thing isn't it?" The maiden he met weeks prior asked him all he could do in response was nod in agreement. "Such a shame what happen to the King and Queen though. If I stayed behind maybe I could've-" "There's nothing we could've done the Abyss works in ways we can't comprehend. Even if you were there you wouldn't be able to stop what happened even though you seem to be a more than capable warrior." Her compliment left him a little flustered which is embarrassing for someone like him. "You're right...but what could this mean for Odelith?" "I don't have a clue but if I do know anything. It's that the Prince is destined for great things." Fredrick turned to the mysterious maiden. "What do you mean destined for greatness?" "He will be come a lord in more ways than human royalty." She couldn't possibly mean? "A Lord of Cinder?" She nodded and took her leave. "Wait...maiden what is your name?" "I will tell in some time but knight I bid you a fair well." Fredrick watched her walk off he had to speak with Lothric about this Lord of Cinder business. If Lothric was to be a Lord of Cinder was it a good idea for him to become a king. He wouldn't be able to serve as a king if he linked the fire unless he had a heir to the throne so he should go and find a queen immediately just in case the fire needs to be linked. Hopefully if the fire needed to be linked and he was to link it then there would still be hope in the form of his heir and queen. As Fredrick approached the doors he stepped back almost hit by them flying open by Lothric his sister following behind him.

"I told you Luthria I'm leaving!"

"Wait Lothric please don't go I'll be alone."

"I can't be here any longer let me go!"

"Fredrick talk some sense into him."

"Come on Fredrick let's go."

Fredrick was caught in the middle of the feuding siblings he was Lothric's friend and first knight but he felt bad for Luthria.

"Fredrick! Let's go!"

"Just go Fredrick..."

He left with Lothric walking through the crowd of shocked people and accompanied by a handful of knights out of the kingdom. They eventually arrived at the kingdom Jeigh approached them on the Cliffside where Lothric produced a white jewel medal. "The Odelith symbol of Kings I am now Lord of this kingdom?" Jeigh nodded and walked off to his other brothers. "Lothric this kingdom is big enough for the giants." "Yes a kingdom fit for a true lord." They along with the knights descended to the kingdom below walking through the streets and into the castle. "This is my throne." Lothric sat upon it feeling a rush of pride course through his veins. "Yes...yes this is what kingship and power feel like?" Fredrick knelt before Lothric and the other knights followed behind him Jeigh and a few other giant knights knelt in the back. "Long live King Lothric!" They chanted echoing through the throne room as Lothric felt even more prideful. Later that day Fredrick snuck off during the feast celebrating Lothric's rule apparently the kingdom was more populated than he thought with hundreds of thousands of humans. He arrived at Odelith nor much had changed looks wise though it's people were still grieving over the King and Queen's passing Odelith hadn't taken lightly with their passing. "Let him pass he's a knight of this kingdom." A Watcher called out from a nearby tower it seems these Watchers are occupying the kingdom as some form of law enforcement. He walked in seeing tons of these Watchers they were absolutely everywhere he looked but amidst all that was Luthria. "Fredrick you've returned." Her voice was hoarse she seemed tired the Watcher from earlier was right by her side he figured that she made him a protector of some kind or he was tasked with her protection. "Why have you returned?" Fredrick knelt he still recognized her as royalty he did this in an attempt to ease her. "Though I mainly serve your brother I still serve Odelith including you madam." "Listen to yourself Fredrick I'm no Queen. Pick yourself up off the ground your embarrassing yourself." Fredrick did so and proceeded towards her resting a hand onto hers kneeling against her wishes. "Luthria please...your people need you right now. Odelith is dying and something has to be done they need a leader that leader is you." "Fredrick I can't lead them my brother is a natural born one I can't do it." "Then we must find a way." The doors flew open and in came Watchers escorting a man along with his knights. "We come in peace all I wish is to make a proposal." "Speak now!" The man walked to the Queen kneeling before her. "Noble maiden I wish for you to take my hand in marriage now that you are a Queen I can be your King." Fredrick turned to her. "I've heard from the grape vine that your parents had fallen to the Abyss I will take it upon myself to stop this. I wish that you take my hand in marriage so we may quell the Abyss together." Fredrick reaches his hand over to his sword slowly unsheathing his blade. "May we in a holy union and rule Odelith together." Luthria looked over to Fredrick and she nodded. "Yes I accept your offer." Fredrick was shocked his heart skipped several beats he didn't expect this to happen nor did he want it. "Excellent it's official we'll speak more on this privately." The suitor and his knights left Luthria left to her chambers Fredrick followed closely. "What was that?" "This is the only way I can think of saving this kingdom. This man knows how to rule a kingdom better than me so I must take this chance." Luthria turned away from him found this act shameful either way. "It may seem like he means well but I can feel a familiar darkness within him if this is what you wish I support you. But don't think you're being force into this you are in control not him." Fredrick left Luthria's bedchamber and castle where he was met with a familiar face.

"Maiden." "Knight how do you do this day?" Fredrick brushed his hand down his neck making it obvious to her that his day wasn't very swell. "Could be better." "May we talk about this by the lakeside?" He shrugged. "I don't know if can Lothric must be aware of my absence." "Then I shall accompany you to his kingdom." "I wonder why you insist on following me around?" Fredrick walked off the Maiden not to far from him. "That's a good question maybe we'll both find that answer to that question." Something about this Maiden and the way she carried herself interested him. "I tire of calling you Maiden can I have a name?" "I rather not tell anyone but I can trust you right?" Fred once again shrugged. "I can't say you can? Are you able to trust me?" "I can...hopefully my name is Gertrude." She offered her hand out Fredrick shook it. "I am Fredrick Gertrude pleasure to meet you. Sadly I must be off King Lothric needs me." "Please do return kni-Fredrick I do expect that walk in the forest." Fredrick walked off he had Lothric to attend to.

AN: Hope Fredrick is growing on you guys he certainly is on me might actually buy the Abysswanker DLC. Anyways this story arc which is what I'm calling it will be a long one since it'll go all the way up to the start of Dark souls III. One last thing I got a interesting little twist for Gertrude and she hasn't gone mute yet. Once again I'll get started on the next chapter.


	9. Responsibility

AN: I haven't forgotten this story it's coming back! Now this chapter is a Drake chapter thought it'd be nice to mix things up since Fredrick has been dominating the story lately. But all characters will get their own story arcs so don't worry if you even are.

Responsibility- When Drake is on the urge of giving up. Shanalotte reminds Drake how important his task is.

Drake's wounds haven't healed since his recent encounter with the Fume knight. He suffered many broken bones, burns, and severe head trauma as well. All he wanted was to drift off and have a peaceful rest but of course he could never have that. "Bearer of the curse, you must continue on with your journey" "I will just give me sometime I was beaten to a bloody pulp. Don't know why you're so worried about the flame. The fire is taking it's sweet time to fade anyways." She appreciated and liked the Bearer of the curse very much but he could be a real piece of work at times. "Your task is very important it's best you link the flame as soon as possible." "Look the world would do fine without my prescence if you look around it's repairing itself already." Drake turned over on his side attempting to not lay on his right arm which had been broken in almost every place. "Bearer of the-" "Stop calling me that! My name is Drake so call me by that!" He closed his in attempt to sleep but he knew this exchange hadn't ended. "Why do you run from your destiny so much?" "You think the world needs a Bearer of the curse if I can't even save my friend? If I can't do that I think the world is better off swallowed up by what ever abyss eats it." He the feeling in his broken limbs began to return due to Shanalotte's enchantment on the bonfire. His leg became less strainful to move he brought it up to his chest in a better attempt to rest. "Bearer of the...Drake there is still a world worth saving. If you fear failing everyone than letting the world be swallowed by the dark is the ultimate betrayal. You told me you wish to undo your grandfather's mistake don't make the same one." Drake was grunted in both anger and pain he hated being compared to his Grandfather though he loved and looked up to the man. He blamed him for disappearing leaving the world in dark which forced his grandson to clean up his mess.

"He failed to burn many years ago." Her eyes widened even she didn't know that. "I don't know why but the fire rejected him...not sure why but it did. Will this happen to me please tell me this won't for our sake." This was odd he didn't have that same playful youth personality he always had he was a lot more grounded. "I truely don't know...just remember your duty and I'll remember mine." Drake nodded Shanalotte sat beside Drake watching the embers raise from the bonfire moments like these were rare between the two. "What is it you do when I'm gone?" There was a long pause between the two. "I wait for you." Drake gave a small chuckle under the impression that she was joking but Shanalotte kept a straight face. "Oh...well you must like me that much then?" He laughed again just like the last time Shanalotte's face hadn't moved. "I grow more impatient each day you're gone not only that but when you do you stay very little. I fear for your safety each day you're gone I know you die and die only to comeback but what if you don't?" A hand was gently pressed against his Shanalotte stared him directly into his eyes he didn't know how to react. "Shanalotte are you-" The tips of their noses touched and she had a firm grip on his hand. "Shalquoir lent me some of her romance novels mind if we...replicate a good moment from the book?" He gave a slight nod and the two of them moved in sharing a quick kiss their veins flowed with ecstasy. They pulled away and Shanalotte formed a small frown Drake began to gather his belongings. "I'm sorry to leave but I assure you I shall return before the day is over." She nodded and wore a small smile as Drake left Majula going to the Brume tower all she could do is hope he makes it back in one piece.

Night had crept it's way in and Drake had yet to return she began to wonder if he was just telling her things. Perhaps he was fighting a powerful opponent, assisting an ally, or he found someone better than her. Before she could further convince herself that he lost interest in her the familiar hum of him entering Majula entered her ears. He crashed down next to her his head leaned against her shoulder. "Don't ask." Shanalotte leaned her head against his as well they watched the night sky. "Whatever happens from here on out I want you right there." Drake softly said. "Why even ask." They both drifted off into a state of sleep under the night sky.


End file.
